Gaara x Hinata: Romeo and juliet? Psh yeah right
by Kawaiimafokushi
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is a genuine well focused good girl. She has always strayed away from the delinquient boys but what will happen when she has to play star crossed lovers in Romeo and Juliet with the leader of their club for the cultre festival?
1. Chapter 1 the contrasting worlds

The crisp spring sun filters through Hinata Hyuuga's white shutters as a beethoven peice is played through her Ipod dock signalling her to wake up. She slowly opens her eyes, sits up and turns off her alarm. Hinata gets out of bed, makes her bed nice and tidy,walks into her en-suite bathroom and takes a shower. Hinata is a hard working, obedient caring girl. She has impecable etiquette and manenrs as well as disapline. She is a petite girl with raven blue hair and her unique white snowy eyes. After a quick shower, she gets dressed in her usual school clothes which consists of: a black pleated skirt which is never wrinkled and ironed every day, a pristine white fitted shirt with a small red bow around the collar,instead of a tie, a light brown jumper as well as some white and blue stockings and a pair of freshly shined school shoes with a black bow on the top. After getting dressed, she walks down the grand staircase of the Hyuuga mansion and into the kitchen where she sees her cousin Neji and her younger sister Hanabi sitting at the table. Neji is sipping hot chocolate while reading the daily paper while Hanabi is eating a bowl of cereal in a most lady like way. "Ohayo Neji nii san!" Hinata chimes. Neji just grunts in response and goes back to reading his paper feigning little intrest. "Ohayo Hanabi san!" Hinata smiles while walking over to Hanabi and throwing her arms around her younger sister. "What the hell sis?" Hanabi asks confused while pushing away from her elder sister. Hanabi is a rebel and although she acts polite and ladylike toward the family, she is actualy really popular. Hinata eats her breafast, which consists of pancakes with maple syrup before washing her face, brushing her teeth, packing her bag and walking to school.

* * *

only one block away in a fairly large house, heavy metal could be heard from the rebellious redhead's room. Gaara's eyes open slowly before slamming his hand on the Ipod dock to shut the annoying mecahnism up. sits up in his bunk bed before climbing down the ladder. He walks across the hall to the bathroom and takes his shower quickly before running back to his room and getting dressed into his school clothes. Gaara is the school's most infamous dilinqent. He stands about a head higher then Hinata and his blood red hair matches with his love kanji tatoo on his forehead. His teal eyes are what resembles his family the most. He doesn't look anything like his sister Temari or his brother Kankuro. Being a delinquient, his school clothes were a pair of ripped jeans with blood over the huge rips, a black t shirt which says love death in kanji on it, a blood red hoodie adorned with black flames, a pair of black and red converse and his black backpack. His hair is fairly brushed but still looks wild and unruly which strikes most girls' liking. Soon after he gets dressed, Gaara runs down the stairs to the kitchen where he eats some toast with bacon before running back upstairs to brush his teeth, wash his hair and pack his bag before running out of the door to meet up with his close friends oblivious to the fact that today is the day that he is going to change


	2. Chapter 2 the nice incident

(HINATA POV)

After a short walk, I arrive at the school. I walk to her locker and put the textbooxs, workbooks and homework that I need into my bag swapping them with what I don't. Soon after, I shut and lock the metallic door once again before walking to the library. My eyes fall to the floor when I hear everyone getting asked out by others for the culture festival. 'I wish i had a boyfreind." I sigh quietly while walking quietly down the halls. Suddenly, I hit something soft but still yet firm. confused, my eyes scroll up to meet Gaara's 'OH SHIT.' My mind screams while I ty to keep my cool. Oddly, He doesn't move away or even protest. He just stands there. I try and put on a weak smile bt no avail. I eventually have the courage to move my head upward and step back. "S-sorry Sabaku san..." I squeak while trying to fight the urge to stop blushing but no avail. He just grunts, nods at me and walks off. I look at him with a mixture of confusion and releif. 'Why am I not dead on the floor?' I ask confused.

* * *

(GAARA POV) *P.s in bold for Gaara's thoughts means Shukaku's talking*

'What the hell man?' I shout in my mind while walking to the schoolgrounds

**'What she's cute.' **he half whines half replies

'Well it was... weird' I reply.

**'Oh you liked it see' **Shukaku states smugly

'YEAH SO WHAT?!' I scream in my mind

**'Just that you should give the good girl a chance.' **Shukaku says before retreating. I sit at the base of a tree thinking about Shukaku's advice. Soon the bell rings and I run to class.

* * *

(Hinata POV)

I sit quietly in the middle of the class next to Ten-Ten and Shikamaru. I copy down notes, formulae and equations for sums I still pay attention so I can do well in the tests. My mind wanders to what happened before class. 'mmm... Gaara has abs...' I think thoughtfully. I soon snap out of the thoughts and a small blush rises to my face. Quickly, I look back at Gaara who is also copying from the board but actally listening to music too. In a hurry, I turn back to the board and Kakashi sensei, our teacher, and go back to taking notes and solving sums.

* * *

(Gaara POV)

'Maybe I should give the girl a chance. break the streak of being alone for the upcoming summer.' I say in my head thoughtfully while taking notes in my textbook. I feel somone tap my shoulder and so I look at them. It is Naruto who passes me a picture of a clown with a flamethrower. I snigger quietly before returning to my work. Soon after, I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look up subtly to see Hinata looing at me.

**'See told you she is intrested.'** Shukaku says with pride

'yeah yeah we'll see.' I say dissmissivley. Moments later, the bell rings and I walk out of class. Soon after, I realise that I don't have my bag. "Shit my bag." I curse quietly. Suddenly, I see a certan raven haired girl infront of me holding... my bag. "Thanks Hinata!" I say smiling at her. She blushes and nods before walking to her class


	3. Chapter 3 the fate is sealed

(Hinata POV)

I walk to my next class with a shade of pink covering all of my cheeks and most of my face. 'does Gaara like me?' I ask myself truthfully for the first time. I quickly brush the thought off. 'Nah. I follow the rules too much for his taste. I walk to the audotaurium for drama class. 'The only class where people actually notice.' I sigh happily. The school culture festival was approaching and I couldn't wait to make all of the costumes for the actors who wear them. "OK then people." The teacher says grandly. "As you all know that the culture festival is approaching and this one is not going to be big. but Huge!" The teacher's statement earned a few cheers and gasps of excitement that pass through the class like a shockwave. I sigh happily and smile. "So we will pick the actors." The teacher says loudly. This makes everyone shut up and squirm from excitement. The list went on and on as name after name of the characters and actors are called out. It only took me about one second to realise that this play is the one and only Romeo and Juliet. I smile happily and excited waitng for my name to be called for the costume and prop maker. "Costume and prop maker. Sakra Haruno." The teacher booms. My heart drops down into my stomach as a great wave of fear rushes through my body. Soon, names were called untill there were only two rolls left. Romeo and Juliet. Scince there are so many people, the extra help make the props and costmes. "Romeo is..." The teacher annonces everyone is completley silent and waiting for their destiny. "Gaara sabaku!" murmering and some sqeuals errupted through the croud as Gaara himslef walks up onto the stage with a sadistic smirk adorning his face. "And miss juliet is..." The teacher announces pausing dramaticlally 'God he should stop doing that.' I mumble in my mind. "Hinata Hyuuga." I snap out of my thoughts instantly from my name being called. "Huh?" I ask confused. Seconds later, i realise that I am juliet. I blush from sheer embarrasment as whispers and wolf whistles are sent our way. As we're up on the stage, we look at eachother worried sick but still smiling none the less.

* * *

(Gaara POV)

I hear my name being called so I walk up onto the huge audotaurium stage. I look around at all the girls. 'Why did Hinata not get picked for costumes and props?' I ask Shukaku confused

**"Duh haven't you already noticed that each year they send up somone that hasn't acted before so that they can have their spot but this time it's you and Hinata as the two front runners."** Shukaku states in a matter of fact tone

"Oh right." I say fianlly understanding it all. "But how do you know that she will be a front runner?" I ask concerned

"**Oh my god Gaara. listen. there are only two roles left and she's the only one in that crowd that hasn't acted before so there."** Shukaku explains like i'm stupid before vanishing into his own domain. I sigh and put on my best sadistic smile. Hinata's name is called out. She looks confused. I chuckle quietly admiring how cute she looks before waiting for her to walk up onto the stage. Her face is tinged pink and this makes me smile even more. 'She's so kawaii.' I smile at her before turning back to the audience who is now murmering and wolf whistling. I give them my best sadistic smirk before ushering Hinata off of the stage. **'Yep your fate is sealed.**' Shukaku exclaims smiling.

"Oh shut up." I say to him smiling as I walk next to her through the building


	4. Chapter 4 fun in the park?

(Hinata POV)

I jog beside Gaara to keep up with his long strdes. I know that I could never ever miss a class so as a last resort, I grab Gaara's hand and guide him toward the audiotaurium. I feel his whole arm tense in shock. "Hinata where are we going?" He asks concerned.

"To get our scripts and then we can go." I say calmly with my cheeks burning. He shrugs and we both get to the audiotaurium. I reluctantly let go of his warm hand and open the door to the audiotaurium. We both walk back up to the stage and get our scripts. I smile as I feel the lengthy script in my hand, thank the teacher and go outside for lunch. I walk to my locker and grab my sushi water and chopsticks before going back outside to a secluded area where no one sits. I sit on the small grassy hill next to the bike racks and eat my sushi in peace. I look around and see Gaara on a bike rack sitting down eating a sandwich. "Gaara." I call quietly. He looks and walks toward me. I blush slightly again before patting the ground for him to sit on.

"Yeah what is it?" He asks gruffly.

"Umm do you like the park?" I ask quietly. He nods and looks at me questioningly. "W-Well i have the rest of the afternoon off so we can go there to practice." I stutter quietly. He looks at me showing no emotion but a small smile.

"Yeah sure." He finally answers. I look at his lunch and see that it's nearly finished so I get a peice of sushi and give it to him. He doesn't pick it up but instead smirks at me. I finally catch on and blush five shades of red. "Gaara san you want me to feed you?" I ask quietly. he nods and opens his mouth. "O-okay." I stutter before putting the peice of sushi into his mouth. He smiles and chewws. I go impossibly redder.

"It's great." He says between chews. I blush again and thank him quietly.

'When is Gaara so soft?' I ask in my mind while feeding him more sushi. After the small meal is done, I pack away my lunchbox into my bag and sit cross legged next to Gaara. He lies down on the grass and looks up at the clouds. "Ya know Hinata." He starts making me snap out of my thoughts.

"hn?" I reply quietly

"You are actually not what I expected." He says looking at me. I scoot closer to him pink in the face and smile.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask confused.

"You decide." He says while getting up picking up his bag and jumoing over the wall. "Meet you at the gates." He calls. I nod quietly.

About two minutes later, I meet Gaara at the school gates and we both start to walk over to the park. He looks through the script in confsuion and disgust.

"What is this shit?" He asks confused

"It's Shakespeare." I state simply. We both get to a small clearing with a pond and sit down. I take my jumper off and smile. He smiles and takes his hoodie off.

After about half an hour of acting out, we both got bored. "Gaara you know that you have to kiss me at the end." I say quietly. His cheeks flush pink and his eyes seem to gleam for a second before turning back to normal. "Enough of this sappy shit." He groans while walking to the pond. I smile and walk up to him.

"I know but you have to get used to it." I sigh while walking up to him. He smiles and tries to throw me in the pond. Luckily, I had already grabbed on to his neck so I sent him flying into the pond while I jump down completley dry and unharmed. I see his head bob out of the water as he gasps for air. "Okay you got me that time." He says smiling slightly while walking out of the pond. He takes his shirt off. I blush and secretly stare at his abs. 'Nice.' My mind says simply. He throws down his shirt and shakes his hair like a dog therefore getting my clothes wet. I put on a pretend scowl and fold my arms. "Hinata that scowl doesn't suit you." Gaara teases. I keep up the facade for a few minutes while Gaara carries on teasing. Suddenly, a huge dog comes and takes Gaara's shirt from the ground and runs off. Gaara stops dead in his tracks and looks at the dog. "Aww hell no." He says before running after the dog. I laugh and watch Gaara chase the dog. They run around in a circle continuously for about ten minutes. The dog soon drops the t shirt and walks off. Gaara picks up his shirt and frowns. "It's covered in slobber." He says sulkily. "Come to my house and I can get your shirt dried and give you a shirt to use." I say grabbing his hand and walking toward my house.

* * *

(Gaara POV)

I try to throw Hinata into the pond but now I am flying into the air. The freezing water cases my skin for a moment before I ram my head to the surface and gasp for air. I see Hinata smiling triumphantly. "**She's strong too"**

"Yeah yeah man I know." I retort.

**"Perfect girl material."**

"oh shut up."

I climb out of the pond and walk up to Hinata. She is still smiling. I smirk and I shake my head like a dog therefore getting her uniform wet. She puts on a small scowling face. **"Oh my god she's too cute." **Shukaku mocks

"Shut up." I growl in my mind. He takes a hint and leaves. I tease Hinata until I see a huge white dog pick up my t shirt. "Aww hell no." I say while running after the dog with a mixture of anger and shock. I hear Hinata giggle. My whole world slows as I listen to the delicate laugh of the Hyuuga girl. Hypnotised, I still run after the dog until it drops my shirt and walks off. I pick it up and my hand immediatley becomes wet with slobber. 'Fucking hell damn it.' i curse in my mind. "It's covered in slobber." I say sulking slightly.

"Come to my house and I can get your shirt dried and give you a shirt to use." Hinata says. I stop sulking and take her hand following her in the direction of her house


	5. Chapter 5 house antics with Hanibi

(Hinata POV)

We finally get to my house only to see my sister Hanbi on the couch punching the air in triumph. She turns to look at me and Gaara confused. "Is Neji nii san home?" I ask weary. She shakes her head and looks at Gaara. "What's he doing here?" She asks

"Oh i'm helping him with homework." I lie quikly. Luckily, Gaara put his hoodie on and so covered up his abs. I am a bit sad to see the beauty vanish but hey it helps. Gaara nods in agreement and follows me up stairs to my room. I slam the door behind me and look at him nervously. "T-this is my room and j-just b-because w-were in her d-doesn't m-mean we are g-going to do a-anything." I stutter blushing. He nods and sits on the floor cross legged. and staring at me. I run to the laundry room and shove his shirt into the washing machine. I turn the mechanism on before running back to my room and shutting the door. "Hey." Gaara says idly.

"Hai." I reply sheepishly.

"I need a shirt." He says quietly. I nod and rummage through my wardrobe. I finally pick a shirt and give it to him. He looks at me with that look that says "Really?"

"What is it?" I ask quietly

"Umm Hinata this has fucking flowers on it." Gaara snaps. I immediatley feel hurt and his expression changes. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." He says quietly looking down to the floor. and shuffling closer to me. "He hugs me but then looses his balance and so we both fall. Him ontop of me and my face turns impossibly red. I hear the opening of a door to see hanabi with her phone. I see the flash and we both soon get up. "Shit." Gaara curses. "Come back here you little bitch!" I shout while running after my younger sister. Her eyes widen in shock as she spots me. I quickly pounce on her and pin her down. I grab her phone and throw it to Gaara. He catches it sucsessfully and deletes the photos. Hanabi whines in protest as I get off of her and put Gaara's shirt into the dryer. Gaara throws her phone back to her and walks to the bathroom. a bit later, I Get Gaara's shirt from the dryer and give it to him. "Thanks Hinata!"He says greatfully while slipping his shirt on.

"No problem." I reply smiling. He stretches and picks up his bag.

"Well I owe you one Hinata. I have to go and train." He says before jumping out of the window and waving at me.

It has been an hour and now Hanabi, my mom, my dad, Neji and I are all sitting around the table eating dinner. "So how's school?" My mother asks me from across the long dining table. "Good." I say quietly. "I am the main actress in this year's school play." I add. Everyone stops eating and stares at me. "Honey that's great." My mother adds. My father smiles in pride.

"So what play is it?" He asks.

"Romeo and Juliet." I reply with a small blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah and Hinata-" Hanabi starts but shuts up when I ram my foot onto hers.

"I am helping the boy who is acting as Romeo with his studies." I say quickly. Both of my parents nod in approval

"We would like to meet this boy." They both state after some time of eating.

"Hai mother and father." I say still in shock. Startled and panicking, I quickly finish my meal and leave the table. When upstairs, I flop down on my bed and fall asleep


	6. Chapter 6 Uchilla bastard and preparing

(Gaara POV one week later)

I walk down the halls to my next class remeniscing about Hinata and the past week. 'I can't beleve that my angel Hinata Hyuuga had bumped into me.' I sigh in my mind thinking that Shukaku wasn't there.

**'Looks like somone is in looooooooove.'** He says in a presenter like voice.

'Shut the fuck up.' I growl in my mind. He seems to get the picture and vanishes. I turn the corner only for my feelings of pure happiness smash and crumble into pure rage from the sight of the Uchilla bastard chatting up Hinata. My eyes shift to Hinata and a wave of releif washes over me to see that she is acutally not intrested. I walk cooly up to the two. "Hello there uchilla." I say calmly.

"What do you want?" He smirks.

"Well you should know that Hinata's family doesn't allow her to hang out with scumbags like you." I retort

"What makes you so different eh?" He asks. "Aren't you the school's delinqiuent?" He bites back

"Yeah I am but I actally have certan standards so why don't you go back to Sakura." I say. Sauske's face takes the expression of disgusted and somewhat shock. "Ewww. She's ugly and flat chested." Sauske says oblivious to the fact that Sakura herself is behind her. I see her eye twitch and her grab Sauske's collar and drags him along with her. I take Hinata's hand and walk her to class. Scince we get there early every time, we get a chance to talk. I see my gang of boys, kiba and naruto, call me over. "Hi guys." I say giving them a sadistic smile. They both keep a straight face.

"Gaara there is no easy way to say this but..." He states.

"We're kicking you out of the group." Kiba finishes. I look at them.

"Oh really?" I say coldly. "You're forgetting one thing you dumbasses." I sarl

"What is that?" Naruto asks.

"I am the leader of our trio dumbass." I say. "And therefore, I strip you of your title to be in my club and your status of delinquents." I add before walking off and sitting next to Hinata. "You okay?" She asks. I nod and give her a small smile. The class starts. 'Science.' I groan. Soon, Jiraya walks in. 'The fuck he's not our teacher." I say confused. He turns to us with a perverted smile.

"Welcome to sex ed class." Jiraya says grandly. Hinata turns about five shades of red and I make that face that says "Aww hell no."

The minutes drag on and Hinata's face seems to be stuck at the shade of a tomato as Jiraya talks about...things. My mind wonders somwhere else and that place is Hinata. "So take these two." Jiraya says. I immedialtley snap out of my thoughts as I see Jiraya's finger pointing at Hinata and I along with everyone's eyes. I turn back in my seat and give them a cold stare. "Lets say that they got intimate that night." He continues. Hinata goes impossibly redder and I adopt a shade similar to that too. **'I'm listening sensei carry on.'** Shukaku says suddenly interested. I ignore him and carry on listening. And so the old pervert carries on talking about the stages of... and Hinata and I looking mortified. "And that is the point where he enters her." Jiraya states. Hinata's eyes roll to the back of her head and faints in her seat. 'Shit.' I say while getting out of my chair abruptly and picking up Hinata. "Where are you going?" Jiraya says every one lets out a few ooooos and wolf whistles. "

"Hinata has fainted and so I'm taking her to the nurse." I say calmly. "If you're looking for anther pair to use then choose Sakura and sauske." I add whispering in his ear before running to the nurses office. After about ten minutes, the nurse says that I can enter the room. "Is she hurt?" I ask her. The nurse shakes her head and I sigh in releif. I walk over to the small bed that she is lying on. I sit on the bed next to her petite body srtoking her raven blueish hair that gleams in the sunlight. I look at her facial features. 'God she's like a godess.' I marvel in my mind

**"Yeah and her scent drives me crazy."** Shukaku adds

"Really why?" I ask him in my mind.

**"YOU HAVEN'T SMELLED HER?!"** he screams causing my head to pound making me inwardly wince.

"Fine i'll do it." I grumble while leaning down to her hair and taking a sniff. Sweet aroma fills my nostrils and I instantly become hypnotised.

"Oh. my. god. she smells so good." I drool in my mind wihile inhaling more of her scent.

**"It's like sakura blossoming." **Shukaku adds. Hinata starts to open her eyes. I jerk back hoping she didn't see me sniffing her hair.

"Hey there Hinata." I say sofltly.

"G-gaara. what happened?" She asks softly

"The perv was teaching us about...stuff and you passed out remember?" I answer

"O-oh yes I do remember now." She says tiredly. Her eyes suddenly snap open in alarm. "O-oh Gaara I nearly forgot. you have to meet my parents today." She blurts out. I raise an invisible eyebrow. "Y-yes for lunch scince it's a half day." She adds.

"But i'm not ready!" I state shocked and somewhat excited.

"We can go now. science was our last class." She states before I pick her up and run out of the school gates. A few minutes later, we both arrive at a shopping mall. "Where to now?" I ask confused

"To a fancy store." She says. My eyes scan the mall and I finally spot one. I grab Hinata's hand, therefore making her blush, and run into the store.

After about half an hour of mulling around the store, I finally see a midnight blue dress shirt with a white tie. I show it to Hinata and she seems to nod in approval. I smile and go into a changing room. "Gah these fucking buttons." I curse after three minutes of trying to button up this shirt. Hinata walks in and with shaky hands, buttons up my shirt. and ties my tie. "So how do I look?" I ask.

"I don't like the tie but the shirt looks nice." Hinata says smiling. I beam back at her and run around the store to the tie section. I finally find a black tie and Hinata ties it up for me. I soon get unchanged and look for some dress pants. I finally find some black dress pants with matching shoes and pay for the items. We run to a dress store and Hinata buys a simple forest green summer dress. I drool slightly and we run back to her house. Once in her room, I get changed into my clothes in the bathroom while she does in her room. The door swings open to reveal a half naked Hinata. My face goes completley red. Scince I wasn't even in my dress pants yet was embarrasing but when I realised i have a nosebleed is way worse. I slam the door shut again and stuff my nose with tissue. I soon get into the dress pants and slip on the dress shirt. I call out to Hinata asking if she is already dressed or not. She says she is so I open the door and ask her if she can do the buttons up. With a small blush, she does up the buttons and ties up my tie. I look at what she's wearing. The forest green summer dress is adorned with golden swirls and curls and is light and flowy. She is wearing some light green pumps and some sunglasses. I smile at her. "You look really pretty." I smile. She blushes heavily and I laugh turning pink. She looks at me and smiles. "Sabuku Gaara your hair is a mess." She says smiling and grabs a nearby hairbrush. My smile vanishes as I reluctantly sit down on the stool infront of her vanity and let my hair be brushed. About ten minutes later, I look in the mirror. My unruly red hair is actually slicked back and I have a small cow lick too. **'Sabaku no Gaara's hair has actually been tamed!"** Shukaku laughs. I laugh too and turn to Hinata.

"I love it." I smile while trying to flatten the cow lick that is sticking out of my well groomed, for once, blood red hair. She quickly brushes her hair and I put on my shoes and we both run to the cafe that we are meeting Hinata's parents in


	7. Chapter 7 the lunch

(Gaara POV)

We walk to a small reserved booth in the cafe. There I see a man and a woman who look alot like Hinata. "Hello mother hello father." Hinata says bowing slightly. "Mister and Missus Hyuuga i am pleased to meet you. I say while shaking Hinata's parents' hands.

"Yes we have been waiting to see who Hinata has to act with in the culture festival." Her father says grandy. "I'm Hisashi and this is my wife Mei." adds while sitting down next to his wife. I pull the chair out for Hinata. She sits down ,I push her chair back in and sit down myself. "So what is your name boy?" He asks. I sweatdrop at the tone of his voice. 'Is he pissed?' I ask Shukaku. He doesn't answer.

"Gaara Sabuku." I reply while looking Hisashi in the eye.

"So what are your ties with my daughter?" He asks.

"We're just good friends." I relply calmly. "I stick up for Hinata while she helps me with my studies." I add. Hisashi goes quiet as Hinata's mother looks at me kindly. "So do you have any siblings?" She asks.

"Yes I have an older brother and an older sister." I say. Suddenly, my two siblings walk in. I immediatly sweatdrop at the fact the two are here.  
"What are their names?" She asks oblivious to the fact that they have just come into the cafe.

"Temari and Kankuro." I say. I hear approaching footsteps and soon after, I see my brother and sister appear by the table. "And this is them." I sigh motioning to my siblings. Everyone, Including the thoughtful Hisashi, looks at my siblings. I give them that look that says. "I'll explain everything later but just be polite." They seem to get the picture and play along. "I am Temari Sabuku, Gaara's older sister." She says. smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She adds.

"Yeah I'm-" Kankuro starts but shuts his mouth as Temari's foot rams onto Kankuro's. "I am Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. It's a pleasure to meet you." he says quickly trying not to scream in pain.

"Thank you for introducing yoursleves." I say putting on a fake smile knowing full well that i'm screwed. My two siblings walk away and sit at a near table. "So are you to planning to get intimate?" Hisashi asks. Hinata and I go red in the face while I try my hardest to stop my pupils from dialating. "I really don't know. I mean Hinata and I aren't even dating." I say quickly looking over at Hinata who is nodding still red in the face.

"mmm. Well we need heirs and you seem like a good suitor." Hisashi says. Hinata goes even redder and I smile.

"Why thank you." I say politley. My mind scrolls back to sex ed class and I go even redder.

"Yes I would love grandchildren." Mei says. Hinata seems to go redder and so do I.

"It's settled then." Hisashi states. "You will date hinata, marry into the family and have kids." I go completley red and smile like a goon.

"Well do you agree?" Hisashi asks

"Yes sir." I say.

"Good but no getting intimate until you're old enough which is about one year." He adds. Hinata impossibly goes redder and I nod.

"Yes sir."

"Good. you two are dismissed." He says. I take a hint and pull out Hinata's chair after I get up myself and walk out of the restrant hand in hand. Once around the corner, we both sigh in relieif. "That was so cringy." I say. Hinata nods.

"Sleepover?" She says smiling. I look at her confused and blushing slightly 'Shukaku stop thinking dirty things' I shout in my mind.

"Yeah sure." I say simply before lacing my hand into hers and walking toward the park


	8. Chapter 8 the problem

Sorry guys for the crap update, I was on holiday. but here is chap 8 enjoy :)

* * *

(Hinata POV)

The grassy bank of the small lake in the park sways in the breeze. It is slightly breezy and Gaara and I are just sitting in silence most probaly thinking about today's events. 'I can't beleve that the lunch actually went well.' I smile in my mind but then my mind scrolls back to my father's words.

'Why did Gaara agree to that so easily?' I wonder in my mind while looking at Gaara staring into space. I finally pluck up the courage to ask him and tap his shoulder lightly. He flinches slightly and turns to me. "What is it Hinata?" He asks.

"Ummm..." I start suddenly feeling nervous. "Well you see I was wondering why you agreed to marry me..."

"Oh that." Gaara says smiling. "Well the thing is that I like you Hinata. Plus, you are the first person to actally not be afraid of me." I feel my stomach flutter my cheeks turn pink. His cheeks turn the pink as he looks at me softly. "Hey you're cold." He mumbles while taing his jacket off and draping it over my shoulders. I smile lightly as I suddenly feel the warmth of his body pass onto mine. "Aren't you cold though?" I ask quietly my voice oozing with concern. "Nope. I'm okay." He smiles at me before snapping his head from the sound of grass crunching underfoot. I look in his direction only to see Naruto standing there smiling. He runs up to me and hugs me tightly. "Hinata san..." Naruto starts panting. My eyes shift over to Gaara who has a very annoyed facial expression. "Will you go out with me?" He finishes. I look at him confused and see Gaara's face screaming the word bloodlust. He soon calms down and walks up to Naruto. "Naruto." He says calmly.

"Yeah." He says with his face adorning a cocky smirk.

"You can't date her." He says. I look at him in shock. "She's mine." My eyes widen and heat starts to rise in my cheeks. I look down at the ground suddenly intrested in the tall grass. "Oh really. so you would mind if i did this?" Naruto says while striding up to me and smashing his lips onto mine. I squirm but Naruto holds me in place. I look at Gaara who is giving Naruto a death glare through the back of his head. Naruto finally pulls away and laughs as he walks over to Gaara, who is barely managing to keep his anger in. "Mmm tasty." Naruto smirks as he turns to me and winks. My cheeks turn pink. Suddenly, I see a flash of red and I see Gaara pinning Naruto down and throttling him by the neck. I see Naruto's face turn blue soon after and scream for Gaara to stop. He lets go of Naruto's neck reluctantly and walks toward me leaving Naruto to fend for himself. "Did he hurt you?" He asks, His voice seething with a mixture of anger and concern. I shake my head as I take Gaara's hand and walk back to my house.

* * *

(Gaara POV)

I stare into space sitting next to Hinata by the lake talking to Shukaku in my mind.

**"Well her parents seem to like you." H**e states happily. I nod in my mind and carry on staring into space.

**"I wonder what your kids will look like and how hot the sex will be."** Shukaku adds. I fight back a blush

"Dunno." I reply bluntly. "Hinata is shy by heart." Soon after, I hear Hinata talking and turn to look at her.

"Ummm..." Hinata starts. I nod slightly encouraging her to carry on. "Well you see I was wondering why you agreed to marry me..." She finishes.

"Oh that." I say trying to sound casual. "Well I really like you Hinata. Plus, you are the first person to actally not be afraid of me." I see her cheeks flush pink as I look at her small petite figure. **"You like what you see?"** Shukaku grins. I smile hazily in my mind before speaking again

"Your'e cold." I mumble before taking my jacket off and draping it on her shoulders. The cold breeze encases me soon after.

"Aren't you cold though?" She asks looking at me concerned,.

"Nope I'm okay." I say smiling softly at the perfect girl that I have grown so close to. Suddenly, I hear grass crunching underfoot and so I turn my head to see who is there. I spot Naruto and a low growl emits from my throat. He runs up to Hinata and envelopes her in a hug. **"WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" **Shukaku howls in anger. I give him my best death glare and reply "Dead meat."

"Hinata san..." The retard says panting "Will you go out with me"? He finishes. I feel Shukaku rake his claws at my insides.

**"LET ME OUT SO I CAN SHRED THIS ASSHOLE TO PEICES."** Shukaku screams. I shake my head. "You know that Naruto has Kyuubi." I say wisley containg my anger. "Naruto." I start. He looks at me. "You can't date her." I say calmly.

"Yeah?" He asks cockily smirking. I am so riled to actually let Shukaku out and kill him right now but I keep my cool. I don't want to hurt Hinata san. "She's mine." I state.

"So you would mind if I did this then?" He asks while walking over to hinata. He suddenly smashes his lips onto her. To my great releif, Hinata starts squirming and looks at me with shock and pain in her eyes. **"THATS IT WHEN I GET OUT, I WILL RIP HIM TO SHREDS."** Shukaku roars once again making my head slightly spin. I agree with him. Soon after, the bastard pulls away and looks at me. "Mmm tasty." He smirks. I can't control myself, pin him down and start throttling him. I see his face go red then blue. A sadistic smile pulls at the corners of my lips as I feel his airways start to loose air. "Stop." Hinata screams. I look at her and let go of Naruto's neck before walking over to her.

"Did he hurt you?" I ask still incredibly pissed but filled with concerned. She shakes her head and slips her hand into mine before guiding me to my house


	9. Chapter 9 the small arrival

(Gaara POV)

We finally get to Hinata's house. I kick my shoes off leaving me in my socks before pairing up my shoes neatly next to Hinata's. I shuffle my feet on the beige carpet and spot Neji staring at me coldly. He has an excuse to hate me. He found me making out with Ten-Ten at a party. I mean come on it was a dare for god's sake. I shuffle toward him and zap him on the back. I feel the jolt of static electricity speed down his back and I see him jump up into the air in shock. "Fuck!" He shouts before slapping his hand over his mouth realising what he had just said. I smirk and walk back to Hinata, who is smiling at me, and slip her hand into mine."You looked cold so I gave you a spark." I say sniggering "Come on wifey chan lets go and study." I add smiling before picking Hinata up bridal style and walking to her room. Once there, I shut the door behind me and sit on the bed. I pat my lap for Hinata to sit on. "You know you want to." I smirk. Hinata goes slightly red and walks over to me before sitting on my lap. I turn her so that she is facing me "You're my godess." I say before gently pressing my lips onto hers. She truns crimson and soon melts into the kiss. Soon after, I glide my tongue across her lips asking for entrance to her mouth. Unsure what to do, she opens her mouth. I massage her tongue with mine. She soon returns the affection and our tongues dance. I smile in the kiss and lie her down onto the bed. I snake my hands up her dress and stroke her flat stomach. I remember Hisashi's words and rub her back. I feel her once again relax and I hear her moan quietly. I smirk and carry on massaging her back before breaking away from the kiss. We both gasp for air and a sadistic smirk floods my features. The sudden close of a door grabs my attention and I grab Hinata's hand and lead her downstairs. There I see Hinata's parents holding a rather large cardboard box with air holes in them. Looking at their faces, which had a small strained smile and a wide grin on them, I could tell there is something rather cute in the box. "Follow me." Hisashi says while walking into the spacious recreation room. Hisashi and Mei kneel down on the floor and put the cardboard box down gently on the floor. "Listen." Hisashi starts. Hinata and I look at Hisashi with serious faces. "A friend of mine who works in the police department has a dog who had given birth to puppies about two months and three weeks ago." He says. A small smile creeps up on my face. "So Mei and I agreed that you need to prepare for raising a kid so we got you a german sheperd puppy." He finishes off. A huge grin spreads across my face while Hinata gently opens the box and lifts the tiny puppy out. The tiny dog has fluffy black and tan fur with huge paws and a small black nose. Its ears are floppy and the tiny animal opens its small mouth to reveal a little red tongue with small white teeth. "The puppy is a male and only has a few days of bottle feeding left." Mei adds. I bow and smile at my two future parents. "Gomenasai father mother." I say with my face still in a big smile.

"You're more then welcome." Hisashi and Mei reply with a smile before exiting the room. I crawl toward Hinata who has the sleeping puppy nestled in her arms. "What should we call him?" She asks quietly afraid to wake the tiny dog up.

"What about Monty?" I suggest quietly. She nods smiling and we both look down at the yong pup lovingly.

"You two look like parents already." Mei says. The puppy opens its big brown eyes and looks at us before climbing onto my lap. My features soften as I take him into my arms and cradle him like a little baby. "His name is monty." I say quietly to Mei. She smiles and thinks aloud.

"Hmmm Monty Hyuuga." She says in a thinking tone. "I like it." she finishes before walking off. Hinata and I walk to the kitchen and see some puppy milk in the fridge. I read the note that is attached to it. The note says "Dear Hinata and Gaara, Your welcome for the puppy milk and I wish to see the new family member. from Neji.

P.s: Don't forget to warm it up first.

I smile and pour some milk into a small bottle that is on the side before sticking it into the microwave for about half a minute. Hinata carries little monty. I hand her the bottle. She takes the bottle and feeds him like she would with a baby. Monty gently suckles on the bottle hungrily drinking the milk. I take a picture on my phone before walking Hinata and Monty to the living room where Neji and Ten-Ten are sitting watching some late night TV. They both look at us and smile warmly. "There's the couple of the hour." Neji says with a big grin on his face while walking up to us with Ten-Ten. He looks down at Monty and scoops him up. "So this is the little Koinu that everyone's talking about." He says grinning. We both nod watch him and Ten-Ten fawn over the small puppy. "Come in and have a seat." Neji invites. I raise an eyebrow at him. He just shrugs and smiles. Soon after, he lets Monty off of his lap to go and explore the room. I soon drift off into a land of sleep with Hinata on the couch peacefully. 'This is where I really want to be.' I say in my mind before my world goes black


	10. Chapter 10 that girl

(Hinata POV)

A few days have passed. Spring break is still yong I guess. I'm too busy looking after Monty with Gaara to even be bothered. I lie in my double bed next to the boy who is my school's delinquent. 'It's so odd that the good girl and the bad boy get together.' I think in my mind while stroking Monty's soft fur. It's so odd that he has grown so much. I look at Gaara's sleeping face. I smile warmly as I take in all of his features. "He looks so peaceful when he's asleep." I say smiling. Gaara is still a bad boy. I mean when he acts all loveydovey, it's toward me but he actually still fights a lot of gang members or people at school who annoy him. I laugh when I look at his eyes. "He looks like a panda." I giggle quietly while sitting up. The morning sun's rays shine through my shutters and give me some sort of warmth. Gaara seems to always pull the covers off of me by twisting and turning It's so annoying. I yawn and pace Monty on the floor before getting up stretching and going to the bathroom. I take a quick shower before going downstairs clad in some pyjama bottoms and a tank top to make Gaara and I breakfast in bed as well as feeding our growing dog. I bump into my father. "Hinata you should go and spend spring break with Monty and Gaara." He states while hugging me tightly. I nod suddenly excited about some trip. "Yes we do have a beach house don't we?" He says. I nod enthusiastically like a four year old who has just eaten chocolate. "Here are the keys." My father continues while grabbing a bunch of keys off of the hook and handing them to me. I take them and thank my father before feeding Monty and making toast for Gaara and I. A few minutes later, I am walking up the stairs with a huge tray of food and Monty padding beside me enthusiastic to wake his other owner up. I open the door and see Gaara just stretching in bed and sitting up. My eyes scroll to his six pack and I turn slightly pink while giving him the tray of breakfast. "Thanks wifey chan." He says while gently taking the tray from me. Monty sits by his bedside waiting for any scraps of food that drop onto the floor. I smile slightly remembering how only a few days ago, we were still feeding him by bottle. I smile at the still growing dog and his wagging tail. We had gotten stuff the next day that we got him. I mean he has a big dog bed that he enoys sleeping in with my father while he's reading his paper by the fire, drinking his cofee or even just watching TV. Yep Monty absolutley loves Monty. When Gaara and I go out and can't take Monty, He always stays with my dad. Gaara bought him a spiked collar in which he wears all the time. People tend to stop us on our daily walk and fawn over the little dog. Once Gaara and I have finished eating, we discuss the spring break holiday that we want to go to. He agrees to my father's idea and we both think about wether or not we should take Monty. After a long winded conversation and a few kisses, we agree not to take him. After all, there are gonna be some parties are there not? Gaara takes the tray down after being given his good morning licks from Monty. I find it really odd that Gaara's siblings don't really mind where he is. To be honest, he is staying with us for a few reasons. One, we are going to get married and so my father needs proof that Gaara is worthy. Two, Temari and Kankuro are on spring break. Three, Gaara loves me and always wants to be close to me and four, the dog. At about noon, Neji Ten-Ten, Gaara and I all get into the car and drive toward the beach house. We finally get there about two hours later and unpack our stuff. I change into a nice summer dress as Gaara changes into some ripped jean shorts with a red and black shirt on as well as some sunglasses ontop of his head. Neji changes into some safari shorts with a white and cream colour shirt while Ten-Ten changes into some short shorts and a tank top. We take a short walk and find ourselves at a huge beach party. We all enjoy the music and dance as well as do some dares with certan people. At one point, Sauske walks up to me and kisses me straight on the lips and gets into a huge brawl with Gaara. I wait scared, enthralled and nervous at the side. Gaara ends up winning and some girl comes up to him and walks off with him. I feel like part of me died when I see them two together. The girl has fair skin and short brown hair as well as hazel eyes. She is wearing a tank top with some booty shorts. I push my fingers together in anxeiety as I wait with Neji and Ten-Ten back in the room. "Where could he be?" Neji asks continuously as the hours pass by. I call him and the girl who Gaara walked off to is on the other line. "What do you want?" She sneers.

"To talk to gaara." I say normally

"He doesn't like you." The girl says bluntly before hanging up. I burst into tears as I replay what the girl said in my mind. My phone rings once again and this time Gaara answers. "Are you okay wifey chan?" He asks concerned. I shout at him and hang up before throwing my phone at the wall. Ten-Ten catches it and hangs onto it while her and Neji console me. About fifteen minutes later, Gaara returns home He runs up to me but I push away. He tries to explain but I won't listen. "You kissed her didn't you." I sniffle between sobs.

"No I didn't Hinata chan all I did was talk to her she is my cousin." Gaara says softly stroking away my tears while telling Neji what happened. He calls up the bar for the truth while Ten-Ten calls Temari to prove that the girl is actually Gaara's cousin. Both of them were actually right and I end up feeling so stupid while sobbing in Gaara's arms and falling asleep


	11. Chapter 11 feh problem solved

(Gaara POV)

**"She's a family friend you idiot anything could have happened!" **Shukaku roars making my head pound. He is truly pissed.

"I know that but we are only friends goddammit."I shout back trying to control his temper but only making it worse.

**"YOU ARE SUCH A GOD DAMN FOOL AREN'T YOU?!"** He snarls

"About what?" I ask trying not to sound intrigued.

**"FAMILY FREIND?! YEAH RIGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MARRY HER!"** He screams.

"How do you know that?" I ask now trying it very hard not to be intrigued.

**"I have been around for a thousand years boy and I was in your mother's mind before I was passed to you and she was having a convorsaition with the girl's mother about marrage. You two are the same age and were supposed to get hitched." ** Shukaku replies still seething with anger. "Oh." I reply still dazed about the whole thing.

**"The new girl is nicer the the rest and you love her don't you?"** Shukaku asks.

"Yes." I reply calmly "But how do we get rid of Matsuri (the "family friend)?"

**"Easy. hook her up with Sauske." **Shukaku says with ease.

"Uchilla bastard likes Matsuri?" I ask dazed. I hear Shukaku facepalms

**"Everyone can see that boy are you blind?"** Shukaku laughs

"Ok I get it I'm not that weary of gossip so what?" I ask

**"Just think of the plan."** Shukaku sighs.

"Fine." I say contemplating about a plan. This is going to be a sleepless night

* * *

I still think of a plan in the night. Soon, I see the sun start to slowly rise and I finally got it.

"Shukaku." I say while shaking him awake in my mind.

**"What is it boy?"** He says groglilly

"I thought of a plan." I say smiling.

**"Well what is it?"** He asks sitting back

"I go on a walk with Matsuri and leave her when I direct Sauske to her and make him act like the "hero" and so she falls in love with him, hates me and I get to marry Hinata." I explain

**"That's ingenius."** Shukaku smiles.

"Let's do it." I say smiling while whipping my phone off of my bedside table. I dial Sasuke's number. He picks up.

"Do you know what time it is?!" He asks pissed.

"You want to date Matsuri right?" I ask. There is a silence

"Go on." He says. I can hear him shifting in his bed.

"Meet me by Hinata's villa in five minutes." I say

"Fine." He sighs. I nod and hang up before quietly getting dressed and sneaking out of the villa only to see Uchilla Sauske.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He says

"Look I am supposed to marry her but I am marrying Hinata san okay and well Matsuri isn't my type. I don't need her." I say cooly.

"What does this have to do with me?" He asks.

"Look I know you like her and so I am helping you." I reply calmly.

"Fine." He sighs once more.

"Okay so you will walk down this small path when you see me turn the other direction and run. Matsuri doesn't know this part of the beach and so she would get lost and scared if alone." I say while showing him a secret rocky path.

"Okay so when I see you run, I walk down and act casual."

"Exactly that." I reply smiling. "Then make sure that you walk the way I ran with her. There you will see Hinata and I making out. Don't let her catch on so make some sort of disgusted face or somthing Matsuri will feel either angry or upset so you should console her and don't go in for the kill to soon." I say He nods. "Is the plan clear?" I ask.

"Crystal." He says smiling. "But if you lie to me I will make you wish you didn't fuck around with my feelings." He says while shaking my hand.

"Deal." I say while shaking his hand. I look at the rising sun and I knew Hinata would be up soon.

"Come to the path at about 10:00 AM." I say before sprinting back into the villa and getting undressed before climbing back into bed. I exhale in releif when I see Hinata sleeping soundly. Comforted, I wrap my arms around her petite sleeping figure. She opens her eyes slowly and looks into mine. Snow white connecting with sea teal. "Good morning angel." I say smiling and showering her with kisses.

"Morning." She says groggliy before kissing me back.

"Let's hang ot on the beach today." I say smiling

"That sounds nice." Hinata answers before swinging her legs over the bed and sitting on the edge.

"I'll go and prepare the beach stuff with Neji while you and Ten-Ten have a lie in. Meet us at about 10:10 yeah?" I say while climbing out of bed and rummaging through my suitcase for my swimming trunks. "Okay then." She yawns while setting her alarm for 10:05.

"See you there angel." I say before running to Neji and Ten-Ten's room. I open the door only to see them both making out.

"Shit." I say silently before closing the door slilently and waiting outside of their room. A few seconds later, I knock on the door. The make out session has stopped because there is no sound. Neji answers the door. "Yes what is it Gaara?" He asks while eyeing me up and down.

"I need help setting up the beach stuff." I say while walking off. He raises an eyebrow and follows me.

"I have a plan of getting rid of that girl." I say.

"Your cousin?" He asks.

"She's not my cousin. I found out only yesterday that I was supposed to marry her." I say glumly

"Oh right." Neji says simply while grabbing half of the beach stuff.

"I have a plan and it requires me making out with your cousin is that okay?" I ask

"Yeah sure whatever." He shrugs while walking to the spot that I pitched.

"Okay let's set up." I say calmly. "Matsuri is coming here in about two minutes and I am going to wak with her and then run back here without her and Sauske will walk her here."

"Okay so what do I do?" Neji asks.

"Act natural and cover for me." I say quickly while putting on my best smile as Matsuri runs up to me in only a bikini.

"Ready to go?" She says. I nod in response and walk with her. I look up at the treeline and see Sauske standing there waiting. He nods and I carry on moving. "Umm I'll go and get some ice cream okay?" I say while running off.

"But Gaara I don't know this part of the beach." She whines. I carry on running and look at my watch. It is 10:10. I sprint to the spot of the beach and Hinata, Neji and Ten-Ten are all lying on towels. "Back from your jog I see." Neji says while giving me a knowing look.

"Yeah it was really inviourating." I say sitting down next to Hinata.

"Hey there angel." I say smirking.

"O-ohayo Gaara." She stutters with her cheeks flushing pink. I smirk again and kiss her fully on the lips.

"You're irrisistible." I say before carrying on with the make out session. Sure enough I hear Matsuri and Sasuke walking down the beach hand in hand. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sauske asks Matsuri.

"Y-yeah fine." She says. I let out a loud moan grabbing both of their attention.

"G-Gaara?" She asks. I pull away from Hinata and lick my lips.

"Oh hey Matsuri." I say smiling.

"You said that you were getting ice cream." She whines

"Really I said that?" I ask acting stupid

"You are supposed to date me." She says seething with anger. "And not that whore." She points at Hinata angrily.

"Feh I seem to like her alot more." I say before kissing her once more. "She's kind." I add. Matsuri starts to break down into tears and falls into Sauske's arms. "You asshole!" She sobs. I look at Sasuske. He nods and I smile back at him for a split second.

"W-well Sauske is kinder then you will ever be." She wails before wrapping her arms around him. Sauske mouths thanks to me and I nod.

"Come on Matsuri lets go and get some ice cream." He says before guiding her to a nearby ice cream parlour. He gives me a thumbs up behind his back and I laugh. I turn to hinata who seems to be very angry. "What was that about?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

"I did what I had to do to get rid of the problem." I say simply.

"No not that when she said that she was supposed to be dating you." Hinata carries on angrily.

"I was supposed to get married to her but then my mom died and so it was lifted but she always felt like she should date me but I'm not intrested and so I got rid of the problem." I explain while sitting her down on my lap. She sighs in defeat.

"Just dont lie to me again." She sighs while lying on her towel. I lie next to her in defeat and smile.

"**Mission accomplished."** Shukaku says in a sargent tone.


	12. Chapter 12 bro and sis time

(Hinata POV)

About five hours have passed scince Gaara made Matsuri cry and nothing really specaial has happened. Temari came to sit with us with Shikamaru. 'Are they dating?' I ask myself before gently shaking Temari awake. Her eyes flutter open. "What is it Hinata chan?" She asks.

"D-do you want to go for a swim?" I ask slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah sure come on." She replies before getting up and running to the sea. I follow her in persuit and we both wade into the sea. We swim and splash in the water for a while before we soon get bored and talk while sitting by the shoreline and letting the waves roll over our legs and half of our torsos.

"What's it like to be Gaara's sister?" I ask laughs gently

"Well certanly hard work." She chuckles. "He's mainly mhedy and as well as he sometimes has a short temper.

"Oh." I say quietly.

"Yeah it's odd that he has a soft spot for you." She continues smiling. I nod in agreement.

"He was supposed to marry Matsuri but when they were forced to meet up, he would always be far off and not caring which just made her more fond of him." Temari laughs. I crack a small smile and find myself wrapping my arms around Temari's waist.

"G-gomenasai Onee chan." I stutter. Temari laughs before wrapping her arms around me

"Anata no kangei no imoto." She replies while embracing me in a feel good hug. Gaara walks infront of us holding a black and red digital camera.

"Smile." He says. I put on a truly happy smile while Temari puts on a grin that shows all of her teeth. "I see that you two are already calling eachother sisters." Gaara smiles after he takes the picture. I nod and Temari grins.

"It's nice that there will be another girl. I was getting sick and tired of being the only one." Temari says wrapping her arm around me. Shikamaru walks over to us. "There is a party going on tonight you know." He says in his usual bored tone.

"Right and what is your point?" Temari asks still smiling.  
"We should all go." Shikamaru states simply. "Everyone from school will be there."

"Ne ne not the teachers too?" Temari asks concerned.

"Yeah i'm afraid to say." Shikamaru sighs. "But Asuma is going to be there." He pipes up at the name of his favourate Sensei.

"W-When is it?" I ask quietly.

"Tonight at abou 8:30." A voice says. We all turn around to see Sauske Uchilla standing there with Matsuri next to him smiling. She looks at me and her smile wavers for a second before she straightens it out. "O-oh thanks Sauske." I stutter smiling.

"No problem." He answers smiling. "So can we both join you?" Sauske asks. Everyone agrees and so two more people join our little club.

"So what do you think we will do at the party?" Gaara asks disintrested.

"Most probaly dancing, drinking, and dares." Shikamaru says bored.

"So the three D's." Another voice says. We all turn to see Gaara's brother, Kankuro, smiling and looking at all of us before sitting down next to me. Everyone laughs at his funny joke and starts talking to eachother. "So i have a new sister." Kankuro says smiling.

"H-hai." I stutter.

"No need to be so formal. I'm the joker of the siblings." He says.

"Oh right okay." I mumble.

"Yeah I hope that you aren't as troublesome as Temari." He retorts grinning. Temari seems to hear him say that line and walks up to us.

"What was that Kanky kat?" She asks wth one eye twtching slightly.

"He does have a point." Shikamaru states bored before realising what he had just said and starting to jog off.

"Come back here!" Temari yells slightly giggling and running off after Shikamaru.

"Gaara hime why do you not want me?" Matsuri whines. Gaara grunts before turning to Ten-Ten and continueing there conversation.

"This is all your fault." Matsuri snarls. Kankuro looks at her menacingly.

"Calm the hell down. Gaara didn't even like you anyway" Kankuro snaps back. Matsrui soon has nothing to say and backs off.

"G-gomenasai." I stutter to Kankuro.

"No problem." He says smiling as usual while wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He pulls away after about ten seconds. "Don't want to make Gaara think that I'm stealing his girl." Kankuro laughs. I join in with the light hearted ness of it all. Suddenly, I feel Gaara put his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey babe what's up." He smirks. I feel my cheeks start to burn.

"N-nothing." I stutter.

"You wanna get some ice cream?" He asks while holding out a hand.

"U-umm okay." I mumble while taking his hand and walking with him to the ice cream parlour. I feel a pair of hating eyes on me as I walk hand in hand with Gaara.

'Should I actually be dating Gaara?' I ask my self. I push the question out of my mind and carry on walking.

"How is the bond between you and Matsuri?" He asks turning to me.

"Bad as usual." I say while jogging to catch up with his big strides. He chuckles and stops by a rock. "What is it Gaara?" I ask while looking at him. He beckons me over and bends infront of the rock. "Piggy back ride?" He asks with a sadistic grin plastered on his face. My cheeks once again tint pink as I nod and climb on his back. "Hold on tight." He says before starting to walk along the beach. The ride is bumpy but I soon start to get used to it. We enter the ice cream parlour only to see some popular kids from our school sitting around a table flicking bits of ice cream at eachother and causing a mess. They soon see us both and stare. "I see Gaara has got some kind of good girl fetish." One boy laughs. The others burst into laughter and carry on with their insults.

"Oi Gaara." A boy calls. Darren Louis. Most popular boy in school.

"What." Gaara snarls. I fell a shiver run down my back.

"Your relationship with her won't last for long mate better start fucking her now eh?" He retorts a few seconds before laughing. Everyone else doesn't laugh but goes silent. Gaara slips me off of his back and walks up so he is face to face with Darren. "Listen here Louis" He growls. "You do not talk about either me or my wife or else I will make sure that your life is a misery and the start will be snapping your legs off." He snarls before walking back to me. I can see the pupils of Darren's eyes widen. Everyone knows that when Gaara makes a threat, he means it. Last year, a boy told Gaara that he was an orphaned bastard and he was found the next day with all four of his limbs broken, badly beaten up with what seemed like a baseball bat, his jaw smashed and displaced, a cracked head and a slit stomach from a knife. Scince then, everyone has respected and feared Gaara. Patric didn't die but had to stay in hospital for several month and Gaara was excluded from school for a long period of time. I cringe at the thoughts and memories of people talking about how cold blooded Gaara is. My mouth goes dry at the thought of what the boy had suffered and I haven't noticed Gaara's question. "What flavour do you want Hinata san?" He asks me.

"Uhh cookies and cream." I say dazed. 'How can such a cold hearted killer be so nice?" I ask in my mind. Hopping on Gaara's back, he pays and we both leave the ice cream parlour


	13. Chapter 13 The incident

(Gaara POV)

I finally dump all twenty shopping bags onto our bedroom floor. You guessed it. We went clothes shopping. Yay (!). Hinata and I start to fold and pack our clothes. After my third bag, I fish my hand down the fourth and Yelp as I look at the item of clothing that I pulled out. Black lacy panties.

"Shit." I curse silently as I feel my entire face burn up from embarrassment.

"What Is it Gaara?" She asks. When she looks at what I am holding, She goes as red as a tomato and hangs her head in embarrassment.

"O-oh right I'll take those." She stutters while gently taking the panties off of me. My mouth is still too dry to even speak. We both pack in complete silence. After we're all done, I go to change into the clothes that I am wearing for the party. I am wearing torn jeans with a grey shirt and a teal tie. My hair is spiked up and I have white converse on with the kanji for death in red writing so it matches my tatoo on my forehead. I look over at Hinata san who is wearing a pair of teal short shorts along with some tights and some white paitent shoes along with a silk blouse and a little pretty yellow bow. "You look pretty." I say leaning in to kiss her. She stops me. I look at her confused.

"C-can I start the kiss this time?" She stutters. I smile and nod. She soon sits me on the bed and plants her soft lips onto mine. I trail my tongue over her lips asking for entrance into her mouth. Without hesistation, she opens her mouth and I do the same. Her tongue explores my mouth and I tend to do the same. I am too busy enjoying the kiss to even hear the door opening and two certan peeople standing inside with their camera phone. We break away for air and I turn to set my gaze on Neji and Ten-Ten who are smugly holding Neji's phone. I run up to them and snatch the camera before they could even bolt off. I delete the photo and give them back the phone. "No ship photos until the wedding." I say smugly. Hinata giggles and I look at the pair. Neji is wearing some black chinos with a checkered shirt and a black tie along with some black converse with the Hyuuga family crest on the tongue. Ten-Ten Is wearing a black mini skirt with a crop top along with a pair of black vans accomanying the outfit.

"So shall we go?" I ask while striding out of the room. Hinata follows me and I put my arm out like a gentleman. She rests her hand on my bicep and walks down the stairs and out of the house with Neji and Ten-Ten in persuit. About five seconds later, everyone in our group shows up and is all wearing the same thing. The girls are wearing a green summer dress, each has different patterns on them, whith some black pumps while the boys are wearing some black chinos and a tuxedo t shirt. "Shall we go?" Shikamaru asks. We all agree and walk down to the beach. Soon, the sound of blairing music fills my ears and I smile menacingly at the thought of how many people I could drown here. I carry on walking with Hinata san at the front of the group and we soon walk down the small stairs leading to the beach itself. The sight of hundreds of dancing people from our school evades my eyes. I look at Darren Louis who is dancing and surrounded by a large number of girls. "Psh as usual." I mumble under my breath. Hinata squeezes my bicep. I tense the muscle and she looks at me smiling. My eyes scroll to the teachers who seem to be enjoying themselves. I see Jiraya, our english teacher, staring at principle Tsunade's ass. I snigger at the sight and point it out for everyone to see. We all burst out laughing and soon we walk down the a spot near the middle of the crowds of people. As usual, Shikamaru runs over to Asuma and strikes up a conversation with him. "So boring." I sigh.

"What is so boring Gaara san?" Hinata asks. I look at her warmly.

"Oh nothing." I reply with disintrest. "I'll go and get some drinks." I add before walking off.

* * *

(Hinata POV)

I watch Gaara san walk off into the distance. I am soon greeted by Temari.

"Where has Gaara gone off to?" She asks me.

"To go and get some drinks." I reply smiling weakly.

"Come on let's go for a walk." Temari states while grabbing my wrist. I follow her and we both find ourselves at a small end of the beach which is actually really quiet.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see some figures walk toward us. Temari stands up alarmed. "Get ready to fight." She warns. Confused, I stand up and get into the same stance that Temari is in. A feeling that I have never felt before bubbles lightly in my gut. One boy rushes at me. The ju jutsu that I learned with Neji Nii san kicks in. I lie on my back and stick my leg infront of my stomach. When he reaches me, I push my foot into his stomach and use a lot of my strength to flip him over. He flips on his head and I hear a sickening crack. I fell schocked at what I had just done but that weird feeling starts to become stronger in my gut. My pupils become mere slits and are even more barely noticable then before. The boy gets up. His head is bleeding badly but he seems to still have lots of strength. He charges at me. I jump on his back and wrap my hands around his neck. I apply an inhumane amount of pressure onto his throat and I feel him grow weak and limp. He soon crashes to the cround and slips into unconsicousness. I lie on my back pretending to be hurt. The next boy runs up to me. I kick him sharply beween his legs. He falls onto the ground holding his groin and writhing in pain. I know that he will get up soon and so I drive my foot into his stomach with such force. The boy starts coughing up blood and faints with blood still pouring out of his mouth. The next boy is the last one and by far the toughest. He seems to go to the gym each day and stay in healthy shape. Temari finishes off her second one before we both tag up and attack the boy. I jump on his back while temari attacks his front delivering sharp punches to his face. He gets Temari in a headlock. Fast to react, I bite him hard in the back of the neck. In shock, He lets go and focuses on me. I feel the bubble of the unknown feeling grow to a huge size. I stay on his back and bite down harder onto his neck. My canines sink deeper into his neck. He screams in agony and pushes me off. When I'm off, he tries to kick me but Temari gets in the way. His foot drives into her ribkage. She files into the air and hits the floor behind me. I feel the bubble burst and somthing inhumane spread through my body. I pin the boy down with inhmane strength which I didn't know I have and bite down hard on his throat. He tries to scream in pain but no sound comes out. I deliver one final bite to the boy's throat. The wind gets knocked out of him and he slips into unconsiousness. In a hurry, I dash over to Temari and help her up. "Temari can you hear me?" I ask her. Her eyes gently flutter open and locks on with mine. "Are you okay?" I ask her concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." She sighs while getting up and brushing sand off of her outfit. I hear the rustling of sand under somone's feet. Out of instinct, I turn around only to see Matsuri looking down at the group of thugs with a mixture of anger and dissapointment. She mumbles under her breath before walking towards me. I see her start to quicken pace. Temari gets infront of me, sheilding me from the girl that despises me. "Get out of the way." Matsuri snarls. A grim smile cloaks Temari's face and she holds her ground. "She's my sister and I will never let her get hurt."Temari growls back. Matsuri goes to punch but I grab her fist before it was supposed to connect with Temari's jaw. Struggling to keep the act up, my arm trembles. "Sisters always look out for eachother no matter what." I say through gritted teeth from the sheer pressure of holding Matsuri's fist. I can feel that I am starting to go weak. Matsuri seems to notice too. "You soon will loose all of your force." She chimes in a sing song voice. Out of pure hatred, I twist her fist until I hear a sickening crunch. Matsuri's face contorts in pain and she soon cries out. Upon hearing her cry of pain, I let go of her now broken wrist. I glance down at the injury. The bone is sticking out and has ripped through the skin as blood gushes out of the wound and down her arm as well as dripping onto the sand. "I'm so sorry." I whisper while gently holding her arm as we walk to Sauske. Ashamed of what I had done, tears slip freely down my face and drip onto the sand below my feet. We soon get to sauske. "What is it Hinata?" He asks me.

"I accidentally broke Matsuri's wrist and. and-" I start before breaking down into tears.

"Okay okay it's alright." Temari soothes me while gently stroking my hair and wrapping her other arm around my shoulder. "Come on let's go and calm down for a bit and when we're all better, we will come back okay?" Temari adds before calling Ten-Ten over.

"We are going back to the Hyuuga villa okay?" Temari says. "Tell the others." She calls when Ten-Ten is walking off. I see sauske walk Matsuri to the hospital before being swivelled the other way to my villa. Once we are inside, Temari guides me to sit down, I shakily sit down on the couch as she makes some herbal tea. I can't stop shaking out of fear and adrenaline. Soon after, Temari sits down next to me and hands me a mug of Tea. My hands are so shaky that I nearly drop the mug. Temari sets hers down and helps me drink the warm beverage. "I'm a monster aren't I?" I ask Temari. She looked at me concerned.

"Of course not Hinata chan." Temari says. I feel tears prick at my eyes and the liquid stream down my face. "When you hurt somone, it hurts you too." She adds while wrapping her arms around me. I break into a full blown crying fit. Temari just hugs me tightly and starts to sing sofly. "Living in this world takes all you got.

Sometimes you have to wait alot. Sometimes your free as a bird. Sometimes your not. Other times you are with the pack, and alot you are by yourself. So please don't cry Hinata chan, It upsets me and monty san." She sings in my ear. I stop crying and start hiccuping with the occasional tear sliding down my face. I feel her thumb brush away my tears before she stands up and walks toward the door. "Ready to go?" She asks concerned. I nod and we both head out of the dooor


	14. Chapter 14 Cold Hinata

Yes I know that the last chapter was a bit... Gory... This fic kinda reminds me of toradora in a way. Anyway you guys probaly want to read the next chapter. Here it is so enjoy warning: Still some gore.

* * *

(Hinata POV)  
The sound of Temari and mine's feet crunching on the sand gets quieter and quieter as we head toward our group. I see everyone having a good time. Neji Niisan and Tenten Grinding? and Shikamaru chatting casually with Asuma. I look over to Gaara but instantly regret doing so. There is a girl who is dancing next to him. She seems to be trying to flirt with him scince she is twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. I literally feel sick. Part of me starts to die. I suddenly halt. Temari notices and follows my depressed stare at Gaara and the girl that I know all too well. Rita namanke. Temari looks at me. Her eyes filled with rage. "Lets go and teach her a lesson." She snarls while cracking her knuckles. I start to feel sick as we walk toward Gaara and the girl. Gaara has a smirk on his face and she goes on her tiptoes and kisses him on the mouth. He doesn't pull away until about three seconds later. I fill up with hatred and rage once more ,walk up to Rita and grab her by the collar so that she is eye to eye with me. "Listen here." I start. My voice husky and low. "No one and I mean no one messes with my husband." I snarl.

"Really? He seems to like me more." She smiles cockily. A large ring starts to form around us both and chanting starts to be heard. The word fight fills my ears. The weird feeling fills my stomach up again and I soon have no control over what I'm doing. I throw Rita down on the floor. She gets up and slaps me sharply across the face. I flinch and she seems to take the oppertunity and digs her nails into my neck. Her neck is so tantanisingly close. I lunge and break out of her grip before chomping down on her neck. I feel my mouth feel with blood as I start to add lots of pressure to the one points. I clamp my jaw shut and pull hard on the side of her neck. Blood starts to spurt out of the wound and I find a small lump of her flesh in my mouth. I spit it out on the floor before pinning her down and punching her in the face several times before hearing that same scream of pain that Matsuri let out. I jump back and help the girl up. "It's over." I say bewildered on what had just happened. I feel a stinging sensation on my neck as she once more digs her nails into my neck. I lean forward and bite into the area of her neck that has no flesh anymore. The irony taste of blood fills my mouth and I soon let go before getting some bandage out from my jacket pockets and analizing the wound. "Does anyone have any cloth of some sort?" I ask. Someone shouts out before throwing me their shirt. I thank them and hold the T shirt to the wound. I put her hand onto the blood soaked T shirt and tell her to keep it there. The large ring surrounding both Rita and I has quietened down and are watching in awe. I slowly start to wrap the bandage around her neck and triple the thickness surrounding the bloodied wound. I remove the T shirt and help her stand up. "I'm so sorry for what I have done to you." I whisper to her while hugging her avoiding her neck. Guy Sensei takes her to the hospital and each person starts to rush up to me in a daze. "Hinata san why did you apoligise?" Some call out. Others say stuff like: "Nice job Hinata san way to go." Feeling overwhelmed, I walk down to a small area of the beach. I sit cross legged on the sand with my head hung low in shame. I see the shoes of Tsunade. She lifts my chin up. I cringe waiting to be scolded for nearly killing a girl. "Hinata what was it like hurting the other girl?" She asks me looking into her eyes. "It hurt alot and I actually feel sick." I say before turning my head to the side and throwing up a little.

"Hmmm. You have a good spirit Hinata." Tsunade says. "eyes that are not clouded with hatred." She adds before walking off. Gaara walks up to me and offers his hand. Stubbornly, I cross my arms and stay steated. Instead of walking off, He stays here and waits. "Hinata san I know what it looked like and I can tell you that it wasn't what you think it was." He says softly.

"Oh and so what was it Gaara Hn?! You flirting with some whore?" I snap. He is taken aback slightly from my harsh words.

"No. It was a dare given to me by Deidara." He says softly while gently taking my hand. I snatch it back hastily.

"You have no proof." I snarl. He pulls out his phone and shows me a clip of Deidara actually daring him to flirt with her. I instantly feel like a fool.

"i'm so sorry." I say about to start crying. He pulls me up and embraces me in his warm arms. I instantly feel warm and safe in his embrace and I start to calm down. "Shhh it's okay. I understand." He whispers comfortingly in my ear. His hot breath tickles my ear and I shiver slightly. "Come on lets go and get the others and leave." He says while slipping my hand into his and walking around to find the others. About five minutes later, we find them all and declare that we are going home. We eventually reach the villa and get ready to go to sleep. Once in bed, I whisper to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara can you forgive my foolishness and distrust?"

"Yes Hinata san I always can for I love you lots." He whispers before saying his goodnights and falling asleep. Happiness starts to override the pain and I too fall asleep


	15. Chapter 15 the bad dream

Yeah I'm aware that most of this has been In Hinata's POV So I'm mixing this shiz up peeps.

* * *

(Temari POV)

My vision blurs as I slowly sit up in bed. I feel the dead weight of Shikmaru's arm on my chest. I delicatley lift his arm up and place it next to him after standing up. After the stealth mission, I pad to my suitcase and open it. I take out some shorts and a tank top. Silently, I get changed and pad out of the room and down the stairs. It feels so odd that Gaara is not here to catch her going for a walk. Feeling slightly empty, I open the front door to our villa and walk outside. The fresh air fills my nose and lungs. I soon start walking in no direction at all. 'Gosh I never knew Hinata could be that lethal...' I think. A small shape fills my line of vision. Carefully, I walk up to the figure and realise it is my soon to be little sister Hinata. Tears are sliding down her face and falling into the dust on the floor. I gently shake her by the shoulders. She flinches and looks up at me. Her eyes are bloodshot and her face is caked with tears. "I'm not worthy." She whispers before silently crying again. "I'm a monster. I don't deserve Gaara." She half mumbles half hiccups. I stare in her eyes and slap her softly on the face. "Why are you a monster?" I say firmly. She looks up at me. "You are my little sister and everyone hurts somone in some shape or form." I add while grabbing her wrists. She yelps in pain when I help her up. I hear a clatter on the ground. My eyes direct to the sound and I see Gaara's swiss army knife with the knife untucked and cloacked in blood. Thinking the worse, I remove my hands from her wrists only to see several deep slashes obviously done with a knife. "No Hinata No!" I scream.

"Goodbye onee chan." She smiles weakly before jumping backward off of the ledge leading to the beach.

* * *

I jolt upwards and a loud scream emits from me. Shikamaru snaps his eyes open only to see me hyperventallating. My pupils dilate as I find it harder to breathe. "HINATA NO!" I scream before starting to cry. I feel Shikmaru shake me gently. I seem to calm down and stop hyperventallating but soon start to cry harder. Kankuro bursts into the room angry. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" He shouts.  
"Nothing." Shikamaru states calmly. "She just woke up and screamed, started hyperventallating and crying." He adds. They look at me concerned before Kankuro exits the room. "Hinata san. Where is Hinata san?" She asks choking back the tears.

"In the Hyuuga villa." Shikamaru states both bored and concerned.

"It was all a dream." I whisper while starting to calm down. Shikamaru raises an eyebrow before going back to sleep. I get dressed quickly and run down the stairs. I slam the door behind me and sprint to the Hyuuga villa. In a hurry, I pound on the door. Hinata sleepily opens the door. A wave of relif and lovingness (No homo). "Hinata you're all right!" I squeal before hugging her tightly.

"Yes why wouldn't I?" She manages to ask.

"Long story." I say before letting go of her. She looks at me intrugued. I walk into the villa only to see Neji and Gaara talking with only their boxers on. "Sabuku no Gaara go put a t shirt on for chists sakes!" I shout in my best mom voice. He jumps up in the air and looks at me startled. He runs up the stairs and runs back down wearing a t shirt. "What brings you here?" He asks.

"Checking on my little sister and my brother." I state casually.

"Why are your eyes bloodshot?" Neji asks.

"I had a nightmare of Hinata killing herself." I answer while hugging Hinata. Everyone in the room looks startled. Ten-Ten then walks down the stairs. "Hey guys what did I miss?" She asks.

"You don't want to know." Neji says slightly startled.

"Man sis your dreams are fucked up." Gaara says before sticking a peice of bread in his mouth.

"Gaara don't act like a dog." Hinata sighs before walking over to Gaara and taking the peice of bread out of his mouth. Gaara whimpers. I feel a small smile tweak at the edge of my lips. "Walkies?" I say in a really excited tone.

"No sis I am only Hinata's dog." He says before jumping on Hinata to try and get the peice of bread back. He does and devoures it whole soon after before kissing Hinata's face lightly. "Walkies!" She sqeals. Gaara jumps to his feet and pulls Hinata up with him before holding her hand and walking her to the door. "Do you want to come Onee chan?" She asks me. I nod and we both walk out of the door. We walk out of the door and into the small town. Walking around, We see Tsunade and Jiraya making out. I shush the two and take a picture on my phone. They both hear the sound and look at us. I stuff my phone in my pocket and start to run. The pair start to run after me frantically. "Heeeelp." I squeal before climbing up a lampost. They soon get bored and walk off hand in hand. I slide down the pole only to be accompannied by Gaara and Hinata. "Thanks for helping me." I say sarcastically.

"I filmed it." Hinata giggles. Smiling slightly, I walk back to the Hyuuga villa.

"I heard Shino is having a party." Gaara states smiling. I look at him smiling.

"Why don't we go?" I ask grinning.

"Y-Yeah we could." Hinata stutters quietly.

"It's agreed then we'll go." I state. before walking back to our villa. "Well see you there." I call while walking off


	16. Chapter 16 Temari's birthday (Part one)

Yes dear readers I know it's Temari's birthday (Happy birthday to her) and so I am dedicating the next two chapters to her party. well here is chap one enjoy

* * *

(Hinata POV)

My vision blurs as I open my eyes, I recall the events of last night. Shino's party and driving home in the back of his pickup truck with about seven others and all the luggage. I see a flash of pink and feel saliva trail upwards onto my face. Wiping the saliva off of my face, I pet Monty gently. He rolls onto his back and begs me to rub his belly with his big brown eyes. Smiling slightly, I rub his belly. Grinning, Monty rolls over onto Gaara, who is asleep, and wakes him up. He groans from the sleepyness and sits up, therefore tipping Monty off of him and onto the floor. The robust not so little puppy gets back up and sits at the foot of the bed. I sit up and smile at Gaara. Suddenly, his eyes grow wide with shock and he frantically sits up.

"OH CRAP IT'S TEMARI'S BIRTHDAY AND I FORGOT." He shouts. Slightly worried, I get up have a shower and get dressed before running around the mansion to go and find my father. Ten minutes later, I find him and put on my best adorable look. I hear padding behind me and feel Monty rubbing himself against my leg. "Father..." I start

"Yes?" He asks

"It'sTemari'sbrirthdayandIwaswonderingifIcouldhostherpartyhere." I say quickly

"Fine but on two conditions." My father sighs

"One, you have to train Monty all of his tricks by today and two, you must prepare the party by yourself." He adds. I tightly hug him

"Oh thank you thank you thank you daddy." I smile before running off. I open my room only to see Hanabi playing with Monty. "Hanabi what are you doing?" I ask concerned when I see her hand lodged down poor Monty's throat. "Well you see he nearly swallowed my tennis ball and so I'm getting it out." She replies while pulling the small ball out of his mouth. "Walkies?" I half ask and half say. Gaara then emerges out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. Gaara and Monty walk to the front door paitently as I clip Monty's leash onto his red collar. We end up walking in no direction at all and find ourselves at our school. We soon head back and feed monty. I take Gaara to the side. "You need to train Monty fully by the end of today." I say seriously. "It's so I can host Temari's party here." I explain before he can even ask. Gaara nods and takes Monty outside with a book which says: "Dog training for dummies, a clicker and about five bags of treats which I got when we went for a walk. I grab my bank card and run out of the door and to the shopping district.

* * *

(Gaara POV)

I walk into the spacious perfect garden that belong to the Hyuuga family, or one of them. "Okay then Monty the next couple of hours are going to be intense training." I say in a firm tone. The pup tilts his head to one side and looks at me. I mentally sigh. "This is going to be difficult." I sigh. I open the book and read the page on how to teach the dog how to sit. I take a treat out of the bag and hold it just above his nose. He jumps back and jumps up therefore getting the treat, and my fingers. "Shit that hurt you know." I scold him. He just stands up waiting. I hold the treat a bit back. Monty does the same thing. "For fucks sake." I curse. I hear the door slide open and Hanabi shows up. She kneels next to me, grabs a treat and puts it a bit further back. Monty sits down. Hanabi gives him the treat and giggles. I look at her. "My boyfriend Kiba showed me how to do this." She explains. I look at her again but more shocked.

"Kiba is your boyfriend?" I ask. "He's like three years or something older then you." I add.

"Yeah love is strange eh." She says before walking to a bench and sitting down. "Now you try." She adds. I hold the treat where she had put it and say the command. "Sit." I say sternly. Monty does so and I give him the treat. "Good boy." I praise. He licks my hand before standing up again. I repeat the process a few times before he fully gets it. I rub his head and exhale in releif. "Good job boy." I grin while scratching the back of his ear. He grins and walks off to drink some water. I go to the kitchen to get a glass of water for myself. "Want anything?" I ask Hanabi. She shakes her head and pets Monty. I call him over. He surprisingly responds and walks over to me. "Hinata and her training." I smile before teaching him to lie down.

* * *

About four hours later, Monty knows how to sit, roll over, lie down, give paw, stay, come,beg, leave it and even speak. Hisashi and Mei join Hanabi to watch me train Hinata and mine's dog. "Alright Monty are you ready to learn how to fetch?" I say in an excited tone. He yips before I take a treat out of the bag and throw a tennis ball. "Monty go fetch." I say before he runs off after the ball. "He does what he is told and drops the ball at my feet. "Good boy!" I praise in an excited tone and give him the treat. Hisashi and mei nod in approval and smile. I carry on the monotanous process and finally he learns his tenth trick of the day. While Monty drinks his water, Hisashi walks up to me and claps his hand on my shoulder. "Can we see all of his tricks?" He asks. I nod and call Monty over once more. Once done, I thank Hisashi and Mei before taking a cold shower and changing into some casual clothes. I hear Hinata come through the door. I rush down the stairs like an excited puppy and help her with the tonnes of bags that she has. "Kami Hinata how did you even carry this home?" I ask her in awe.

"I got a lift from Shino." She states before taking everything out of their bags. "Can you help me bathe Monty?" She asks. I nod and sigh under my breath. I call Monty over and carry him into the bath. "Sit." I say sternly. He does and sits in the tub. Hinata soaks him with water as I stand surprised that he hasn't protested. Letting my guard down, I lather him with the shampoo. Suddenly, He springs out of the up and runs out of the bathroom and into the hallway. "Goddamnit Monty." I call after him before lunging and getting hold of his waist. Despite from my weight, He carries on running until we get to the top of the stairs. "Monty no..." I say before being dragged by the shampooed dog down the stairs I lie on my stomach and Neji looks at me with an amuzed look on his face. Luckily, Ten-Ten grabs Monty by the collar and stops his escapade of freedom. Tiredly, I drag him back up the stairs and put him back in the tub where Hinata washes off the shampoo and adds the conditioner I soak the conditioner off of him and squirt his face as a punishment. "Monty you don't do that." I say in a stern tone. He whimpers. Hinata wraps a towel around him and dries him off. "Wait here while I dry him." She says before running into her room


	17. Chapter 17 Temari's birthday part two

Here's part two of Temari's birthday enjoy ^_^

* * *

(Gaara POV)

It is about three PM now. All the training, shopping and grooming (dogwise) has been done. Hinata walks out of her room with monty. I snigger at the sight I see. There Is monty wearing a bowtie and some white suit cuffs on his front legs. I smile at Hinata who looks so proud. "So let's go and get this party ready." She says smiling. She leads Monty and I to a part of the Hyuuga mansion which I have never been in before. She opens the door to reveal a dancefloor with the lit up tiles and everything, a huge jukebox with well over one hundred songs and connected to the speakers around the room, a mini bar, as well as a disco ball and a stage with a guitar a microphone a drum kit, a bass and a huge screen probaly used for kareoke. My pupils dialate at the sight of the swimming pool and decide to jump in. Hinata stops me. "You need to send the invites." She says. I smile and whip out my phone. "The usual gang?" I ask. She nods.  
"and a few others." She adds. I nod before I start texting.

**'Nice place.'** Shukaku admires.

"Yeah I know." I say in my mind.

**"So what will you wear?"** He asks.

"Just some casual clothes." I reply. After sending the same text to everyone, I walk back up to Hinata.

"You need to get all of the food, decorations and drinks down here." She says. I groan as I walk back to the kitchen and haul the snacks to the party area. After that's done, I collapse on the floor out of exhaustion. "I know you have worked so hard so why don't you take a nap for an hour and a half?" Hinata suggests while hanging up banners and setting up lights. "Okay fine." I say while walking back to the bedroom and setting the alarm for 6:30 before flopping down to sleep.

* * *

(Hinata POV)

I feel pity for Gaara so I send him to bed, soon after, I start preparing the lights, speaker system and pool for the party. Monty sticks by my side for the whole time dragging leads and cables to my feet. 'Wow Gaara trained him well.' I marvel in my mind while plugging everything in. and test everything before turning it all off again. My dad comes in. "Hinata where's Gaara?" He asks me.

"Oh right he went to have a nap scince he has worked so hard today." I say. He smiles at me.

"He is a good person." My dad exclaims before looking around the room. "So this is for my future daughter in law?" He asks. I nod. "Well when you get married to Gaara, I wil have two sons and three daughters." He smiles. I nod in silence. "Anyway I need to talk to Gaara. I'll see you tomorrow." He says before walking out of the room. I know that Him and mum are going to stay with my uncle and aunt anyway. I smile to myself before walking back upstairs to my room. Once there, I see Gaara and my dad talking.

"So when can I meet your parents?" He asks.

"Well my parents are in america." Gaara replies. "So I'll ask them when they are next coming over."

"I see." Dad says before walking out of the room. I get out of his way. "Well let me know when we can rendevous here."

"Yes sir I will." Gaara replies. I slide into the room. He grins "Hey there sunshine." He smiles.

"Ready for the party? I ask. He nods and gets dressed into some jeans and a t shirt. I get dressed into a red skirt and a blue t shirt. About five minutes later, mum and dad leave for my uncle and aunt's house and Neji, Ten-Ten, Gaara and I wait. Neji is wearing some black chinos and a tuxedo T shirt while Ten-Ten is wearing a white skirt with a white t shirt. About twenty minutes later, there is a knock on the door. I open it to reveal Temari and Shikamaru. Temari is wearing a red dress with black swirls on as well as some black pumps. Shikamaru is wearing some black jeans and a red shirt. "Happy birthday." I smile while hugging her tightly. She laughs. "Thanks." She says before hugging me back. I lead her to the party room and Monty is sat infront of the door.

"You have to shake his paw." I explain. She nods and kneels down infront of Monty and sticks her hand infront of his chest. He places his paw on her hand and she shakes it before stroking his head lovingly. Shikamaru does the same before sitting at the bar where Neji acts like a bartender. I smile and start to relax and sit down on a couch.

* * *

(Gaara POV)

I act as the doorman as Neji and recall all of those who I texted and make a list of people on my phone. The next people to show up are Matsuri and Sauske. "Yeah you two are on the list go ahead." I say while giving them directions. "By the way you need to shake the dog's paw." I add while they walk off. Sauske is wearing a green t shirt with the leaf symbol on it and some grey shorts while Matsuri is wearing a short skirt and a blue crop top. A few minutes later, There is another knock on the door. I open the door to reveal Naruto, Lee Choji, Shino, and Kankuro all holding their presents. "Your on the list go on in." I say bored while giving them directions. "And you have to shake paw with the dog." I add before they all walk on. Twenty minutes later, everyone is here and so Neji and I leave the door shift and return to the party. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves by eating, drinking (Non alcaholic drinks), dancing, or even adding to the already huge pile of presents. I sigh in defeat as I add my present to the pile. After a few hours of dancing, splashing around in the pool, eating, laughing, chatting and even groping in some cases, It all dims down to a game of truth or dare. Everyone sits in a circle and Temari starts. "Okay. Gaara truth or dare?" She asks me.

"**Time to boost our rep."** Shukaku smiles

"Dare." I say with a cocky smile.

"Fine I dare you to get naked infront of Hinata." She smirks. My face goes slightly red.

"Okay fine." I say steadying myself while leading a red Hinata into a nearby closet. I start to take my shirt off. then my pants then my boxers. I feel cold suddenly. Hinata stares at me shocked. I quickly get dressed again and walk out of the room ashamed and slightly amuzed. "okay then." I say cracking my knuckles and giving out a sadistic smirk. "Matsuri truth or dare?" I ask smiling.

"Dare." She says grinning.

"Okay you asked for it." I say "I dare you to lick every part of Sauske's body in the closet." I say. She goes red. "I'll let you think about it but I'm getting a drink." I say while grabbing my digital camera from my side and sticking it in my poket. I put the digital camera on record in the closet before grabbing a coke and walking back to the group. "Fine I'll do it." She says adamantly before dragging Sauske to the closet.

"Hey guys guess what." I smirk.

"What?" Shikamaru says bored.

"I put a camcorder in there and It's filming right now." I laugh. Shikamaru high fives me.

"Good call." He smiles. I nod and go back to talking with Hinata..

After a good few hours of dares, seven minutes in heaven and whatever else, everyone leaves and says happy birthday.

"Thanks for having my party It rocked!" Temari grins.

"No problem." we both say while helping Bundle Temari's gifts into Shikamaru's SUV. We both run upstairs, get undressed, help Monty out of his outfit and fall asleep


	18. Chapter 18 the play

Okay people, I have some glum news (depends on the way you look at it) but anyway. I am wrapping up this fic and moving on to Toradora fic! Anyway enjoy the chap and R and R plz

* * *

(Gaara POV)  
The past week hasn't really been eventful. Yes we went back to school but nothing really happened. It was just so... neutral...

Today is the last day until the culture festival play and it's like someone has pressed the turbo button. I sigh as I take notes and stare at my script at the same time. I know all of my lines pitch perfect but yet, I feel like I don't.

"Oi Shukaku." I call in my mind.

"**Yeah?"** He asks

"Do you know all of our lines?" I ask him

**"Yeah of course boy I even have typed my own script in my mind as well as the actions to go with it."** He repiles.

"So if I forget a line you can tell me it right?" I ask while semiconciously listening to Kakashi sensei talk about pi.

"**Yeah of course dumbass."** Shukaku replies once more before fading away. I smile weakly at Hinata as she works hard and takes down each and every thing that Kakashi sensei says. The bell rings and we all file out of the class in silence with grins on our faces. Yes it was the last period of the day and yes tomorrow is the culture festival. Our drama teacher holds us back. "Now you two do you know all of your lines?" He asks. We both nod.  
"Okay Hinata you will have to change several times during this play so I want you to try to get dressed as quickly as you can." He says while smiling weakly at us. "Hai sensei." She says before bowing and leaving. I do the same and follow her to the Hyuuga mansion. After dinner, some small talk with the family and playing with Monty, we both retire to bed.

"So do you know all of your lines?" I ask before getting redy for sleep. Hinata nods.

"A-and you?" She asks stuttering.

"Yeah I do." I smile weakly. "Well then goodnight." I say before shutting my eyes and going to sleep

* * *

The alarm clock goes off. In a hurry, I slam my hand down on the mechanism and jump out of the bed. Hinata slowly wakes up and goes into turbo mode while showering getting dressed and making the bed. I do the same and run down the stairs. I feed Monty make some toast, give Hinata and I some toast, finish eating it and run out of the door. Getting there early is our main priority. We both burst through the audiotaurium doors and run to our drama teacher. "Glad that you came on time." He says smiling. "Now both of you get your makeup and hair done and get dressed." He orders. We nod and walk to the prep rooms. I get some light makeup put on me and slip on my costume which consists of a midnight blue tunic with a golden hem, matching pants and some black riders boots. My hair gets tamed and well brushed before I sit and wait for Hinata. She comes out with a pure white summer dress with angel wings on the back and a small halo above her head. Her hair is braided while her makeup is light and natural looking. I feel my jaw drop. "Hinata you look beutiful." I gasp while regaining myself.

"T-thank you and y-you do too." She stutters blushing. I walk off to do my scenes before coming back and comforting Hinata.

"Come on lovebirds your on in five." Sakura says while holding a clipboard and a pencil tucked behind her ear. I hear everyone play their part and Sakura motions for Hinata to go. "Now don't stutter my love." I say before walking to my entrance. Sakura motions for me to go and so I do. Once more, I feel the pairs of eyes on me. "**Big crowd."** Shukaku states while I walk curiously over to Hinata. We play our scenes and exit. I help Hinata get changed and go on again. We repeat the process a few times before she walks up the makeshift stairs to the tower scene that the prop experts made. "Romeo oh Romeo where art thou?" She says in the softest voice I have ever heard. I say my lines and leave. About half an hour has passed and the scene when I lie down next to Hinata san. I put on my best depressed face and walk to Hinata.

"Oh, my love! My wife! Death has sucked the honey from your breath, but it has not yet ruined your beauty. You haven't been conquered. There is still red in your lips and in your cheeks. Death has not yet turned them pale. Tybalt, are you lying there in your bloody death shroud? Oh, what better favor can I do for you than to kill the man who killed you with the same hand that made you die young. Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, why are you still so beautiful? Should I believe that death is in love with you, and that the awful monster keeps you here to be his mistress? I don't like that idea, so I'll stay with you. And I will never leave this tomb. Here, here I'll remain with worms that are your chamber-maids. Oh, I'll rest here forever. I'll forget about all the bad luck that has troubled me. Eyes, look out for the last time! Arms, make your last embrace! And lips, you are the doors of breath. Seal with a righteous kiss the deal I have made with death forever." I say in a loud voice looking at the audience before kissing Hinata. "Keep your eyes shut until I squeeze your hand and then it's your time." I whisper quickly before kissing her and saying my lines "Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury desperate pilot, now at once run dashing rocks thy seasick, weary 's to my love!" I say before drinking the "poision" (Purple food couloring and water) . I squeeze Hinata's hand signalling her to do her bit. With grace, she gets up and starts acting kneeling infront of me. "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.—O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy some poison yet doth hang on them,To make me die with a restorative." She utters loudly. A spark ignites in my whole body when she places her soft lips on mine. The kiss is small and delicate like a flower. She pulls away and continues. "Thy lips are warm." She says more quietly before grabbing my dagger made of foam and carrying on. "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger,This is thy sheath. There rust and let me die." She utters before mock stabbing herself and lying down next to me. We both lie there in unmoving silence I can feel the coldness of the reed food died water that she used very subtly when she lay down next to me. The watchmen say their lines and I whisper to Hinata. "Hey Hinata?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" She asks me.

"You did awesome." I whisper while sqeezing her hand. She squeezes it back

"You too." She whispers before going silent. A few moments later, I hear the audience clap loudly and cheer. We both get up and walk to the edge of the stage bowing and curtsying getting more applaud. A few minutes later, we change back and high five eachother. "I love you wifey chan." I say before kissing her deeply. "I love you too." She smiles after the kiss


	19. Chapter 19 EPILOGUE

Yep you guys this is the end. *Sniffles* I have enjoyed writing this people R and R and thank you all for reading this. From Kawaiimafokushi.

* * *

(Gaara POV)

It has been three years and Hinata san and I are now married. The wedding was the most beautiful and happy thing in my entire life.I wore a red and gold kimono with eastern dragons on it while Hinata wore a pink and golden kimono with cranes and koi on. We live next door to the Hyuuga mansion and Monty has grown to his huge full size. I pad downstairs in my black kimono with Monty following me in persuit. I see Hinata san make coffee in the kitchen and I slide up to her. "Ohayo Juliet chan." I say while hugging her from behind.

"Ohayo Romeo chan." She mumbles before turning around, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. I kiss her back and melt into the kiss. After breakfast, I walk upstairs and get dressed and showered. Hinata does the same and takes Monty to uni with her. "See you later my love." I say while kissing her tenderly. She kisses me back. "You too." She mumbles after she pulls away. I go to my university and go to study.

* * *

(Hinata POV)

I walk to my university with Monty. I am studying dog behaviour so I am allowed to take him with me. Gaara is studying archecture and he works for a big building design company. I smile lightly at the memory of our wedding. Me linking arms with my father and walking me down the istle. Gaara kissing me, us slow dancing, Monty in his tuxedo carrying the two rings on his canines... I sigh and get to work while petting Monty gently. Suddenly, I get a text from Gaara saying: You still recalling our wedding?

I text back saying: Yeah are you?

He replies with: Yeah. I guess it's our story. I sigh again. "I guess that it is." I mumble before texting him and looking at the sakura blossoming.


End file.
